


Lex's world

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-16
Updated: 2002-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's point of view on life in Smallville and its main attraction! (My first fic :) please don go too hard on me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex's world

## Lex's world

by Izzy x x

[]()

* * *

Some, ok _most_ people say I have everything; a fortune father, complete castle all to myself, money, cars plus my own business. Some have joked that if this was what I have now then by the age of forty I should possess the world. Haha, I laugh at them. 

I laugh at them when they go home at night to a loving family. I laugh at them when they wake up to a world that doesn't know or criticize them. I laugh at them when they show emotion and love for another. 

Yeah I have every _thing_ that they don't own but I have nothing that they have. At the end of the day we are all human right? 

Every since the meteor accident I wonder whether I'm still human and looking at dad I wonder if I ever was. 

Smallville is exactly what it says on the tin "Small" and "Ville" (Village). If that's the case then they should change it to Small-shabby-Ville. Work at the moment is highly mundane, but there's something about Smallville that keeps me on my toes; that makes me feel like there is more to this place than the tin lets on. I know for a fact that Smallville called me here and that I'm in this shabby town for a reason - Clark Kent. 

He's the one who saved my life when I first moved here. Its funny that Smallville has tried in so many different ways to see the end of me and each time Clark Kent saves me. 

Clarks the one who fate ordered I meet and I'm damn pleased that I complied. The world, can wait, Smallville needs me. 

Clark's one of the most amazing people I've ever seen and I've seen a lot - I'm not one to let people down (if I can help it.) 

About five minutes ago Clark turned up at my house, his excuse was he was just passing (again) and thought he's pop in to say hi. About three minutes ago I asked Clark Kent if he was all right and he replied he was scared! Clark Kent scared? About a minute ago he told me he realises that Lana means nothing to him anymore - he said I was. About 30seconds ago I kissed Clark briefly with eyes open and now he's wrapping his left arm around my body, dragging me closer to his warmth and into his life. 

Fini. 


End file.
